


Sissi & Yumi: Better Lovers Than Rivals

by orphan_account



Category: Code Lyoko
Genre: Enemies to Lovers, F/F, Hurt/Comfort, Jealousy, M/M, Oral Sex, Shower Sex, Strap-Ons, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-10
Updated: 2015-03-11
Packaged: 2018-03-17 06:47:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3519404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ulrich dumps Yumi for William, can Sissi heal Yumi's wounded heart?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This story will be my 1st attempt at adding an element of Yaoi, so be kind if I get some things wrong

**Sissi & Yumi: Better Lovers Than Rivals**

**by Taijutsudemonslayer**

One

     Elisabeth "Sissi" Delmas walked past several teachers and students at the Kadic Academy where her Father was the Principal, Sissi is dressed in an elegant yellow sundress and heels, she is going to see Ulrich Stern to ask him to the upcoming Spring Formal. On her way, Sissi passes Yumi Ishiyama's room. Sissi sees Yumi sitting on her bed with her face buried in her hands.

 _'Is Yumi all right?'_ Sissi thought, Ulrich suddenly forgotten Sissi goes over and lightly knocks on Yumi's door.

"Come in." Yumi said hoarsely.

"Yumi, are you ok? I was...passing by and saw you with your face buried in your hands."  Sissi said gently.

"It's Ulrich, I asked him to the Spring Formal, Sissi." Yumi said, hearing this angered Sissi, but she didn't show it.

"Did he accept?" Sissi inquired.

"No, h-he laughed at me and called me pathetic Sissi. Then Ulrich said that he was going with William."

"What, with William? You mean Ulrich is..." Sissi stammered, unable to complete the sentence. Yumi tearfully looks up at Sissi and nods slowly.

"So now I don't have a date for the dance, just like always...I'm such a loser." Yumi sobbed.

Sissi hated seeing Yumi this broken, the old Sissi would've loved seeing this, but now that Yumi and Sissi decided to end their rivalry over Ulrich Sissi felt awful for Yumi.

"Yumi, you're not a loser, you're a beautiful girl and you _will_ have a date for the Formal. Me." Sissi announced.

"Wait, what?" Yumi said, not sure if she had heard Sissi right.

Sissi sat down on the bed next to Yumi on the bed and placed a hand gently on the taller girl's shoulder.

"Yumi, you and I are too good for Ulrich, you understand me?"

"Yeah, Sissi I-." Yumi started to say but is cut off when Sissi gently kisses her lips, Sissi's lips are like delicate satin to Yumi, she can't believe that she is actually kissing Sissi Delmas- and enjoying it.

"I'm all yours now, Yumi. I won't let Ulrich or anyone for that matter hurt you ever again." Sissi whispers to Yumi, who has laid her head on Sissi's left shoulder.

"Thank you, Sissi." Yumi said, smiling.

"The Formal is two weeks from Friday." Sissi said as stroked Yumi's silky, jet black hair.

"Can you help me find a dress and shoes for the Formal, Sissi?" Yumi inquired.

"Of course darling, I wouldn't be a very good girlfriend if I didn't help you, now would I?" Sissi replied.

"Y-you just said girlfriend. Sissi, you want to be my girlfriend?" Yumi asked.

"More than anything in the world, Yumi darling." Sissi answers with a warm, heartfelt smile. Yumi puts her right hand on top of Sissi's left hand and strokes it gently.

"I'd like that a lot, Sissi." Yumi says.

"We'll go shopping tomorrow after school, ok?" Sissi asks, Yumi nods before leaning for one final kiss that made Sissi's heart flutter.

 Meanwhile, several doors down from Yumi's room Ulrich and Stern and William Dunbar are in Ulrich's room sitting on Ulrich's bed talking when William slid his hand over onto Ulrich's right leg. The favor was quickly returned and this sent blood rushing to William's loins.

"I wish that I could've seen the look on Yumi's face when you told that you were going to the Formal with me, Ulrich." William said, smiling.

"She was totally heartbroken, crushed." Ulrich said, equally happy for hurting Yumi.

"Well Ulrich, for that I do think that you deserve a reward." William said suggestively.

William pulls Ulrich to his feet and undoes Ulrich's cargo pants and pulls them down, along with his boxers.

"You're cock is beautiful." William said, "I bet the high school girls loved it." Before Ulrich could comment, William drew all eight inches into his mouth. It was the most amazing feeling, Ulrich's back instantly arching.  
  
It couldn't have been more than two minutes before Ulrich was trying to pry William off, fearing he would cum too soon. William wouldn't release him though, and Ulrich exploded in waves of pleasure like never before. William swallowed all of Ulrich's cum as Ulrich's throbbing cock spewed more and more. Afterward Ulrich lay in a euphoric state of slowly ebbing pleasure, while William lightly ran his fingers across his skin.  
   
 William was both tender and strong, caressing and kissing Ulrich's body, introducing him to passion and desire he never knew. But, William was never without humor. A bit before Ulrich was ready he was jolted from his tingling haze by William's words that carried the perfect blend of sarcastic bite and flirtatious wit. "Well, that was fast. That's what happens when a gay boy spends all his youth playing straight."

Though Ulrich had wrestled with that term to himself before, he had never spoken of it to anyone and absolutely never heard someone say it about him. He was surprised though by what he felt. It wasn't fear or apprehension, it was knowing. It was like this was the first place he felt fully himself, fully free.  
  
After a bit of a pause while Ulrich internally collected himself, he said, "Yeah, I'm gay! But, you know how I know you're gay? You give the best blow jobs I've ever had, by far." William smiled and simply responded, "You're so cute my little gay stud." Maybe it was that term again, or maybe because William claimed Ulrich with "my". But, that churning arousal came back strongly and William took notice. This time though, it was Ulrich's turn.  
  
He dropped to his knees and slowly began sliding William's pants down. As soon as his bikini briefs were revealed Ulrich's want tripled. Though Ulrich had watched plenty of gay porn fantasizing about the packages men carry, he had never seen anything like this. Ulrich was arrested by a feeling of intense desire with a touch of fear that pulled from his gut and balls and young hole.

He ever so slowly rolled the briefs down revealing at least 9 inches of extremely thick manhood. It was too big to pop out the way Ulrich's had. It rolled first to the side like some prehistoric snake stretching at dawn and then rose slowly revealing a large pink helmet that just ever so slightly turned up. Ulrich leaned in to meet the beautiful cock with his lips, at first only gently kissing and licking the head, then looking up into William's adoring eyes sheepishly. Ulrich ran his lips up and down the shaft, mostly from the side, because his inexperienced mouth couldn't get half way without gagging. William was a patient lover though and spent the time caressing Ulrich's head and whispering compliments.  
  
After some time, and just a taste of precum, William took Ulrich's hands and pulled him up leading him to the edge of the bed. They sat and began kissing, slower now, but with a knowing and intimacy much deeper. Then William said, "I want this night to be about you. We can simply lay down and snuggle below the sheets, I can see if you can last a little longer with my mouth wrapped around your cock, whatever you want. It's your night."  
  
Hesitantly, nearly whispering, Ulrich said, "I want to feel you inside me. I want you to fuck me."  
  
"You want me to fuck you? I would love nothing more, but it could hurt you're first time."  
   
Ulrich's reaction was an unexpected grin that held the look of a boy getting caught just before executing a childish prank. Ulrich slowly confessed, "Well, you're right, I've never been with a man before, but I've been toying since I could masturbate. In fact, the first orgasm I ever had was with the handle of a plunger sticking out of my butt."  
  
At this they both laughed and William pushed Ulrich to the bed and looked intently into his eyes. "I promise you, I'm going to blow your mind. Your little toys don't come close to the real thing."  
  
With that William grabbed a bottle of lube that Ulrich had from the nightstand and gingerly applied it to Ulrich's hungry bottom, then wiped a healthy amount over his cock. He lifted Ulrich's legs to his shoulders and slowly began to press his cock against Ulrich's puckered pink hole. It had already pushed an inch in when it penetrated the inner side of his rectum. With this Ulrich winced and William began to back off, but then Ulrich whispered, "Please don't stop."

 

 

 

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Two**

**Lyoko, Mountain Sector**

X.A.N.A. activates a Tower in the Mountain Sector to attack the Earth. Elsewhere, Jeremie, Aileta, William, Odd, and Ulrich are all sitting down to lunch talking about the upcoming Formal.

"I wonder if Yumi will be at the dance?" Aileta said to no one in particular.

"Who's that desperate for a date?" Ulrich asked with a snicker.

Just then Yumi walked into the dining hall with a smile on her face and Sissi on her arm, Ulrich can't believe his eyes.

 _'I don't believe it, Yumi and Sissi... I thought that Yumi would be too heartbroken and upset to find someone new.'_ "Well Ulrich, looks like Yumi found somebody new to tickle her fancy." William said. "Yeah, for now." William looked at Ulrich with one raised eyebrow. "You're jealous, aren't you?" "Jealous of them, don't be an idiot, William." Ulrich snapped harshly at his lover. "Damn Ulrich, I was only kidding." William said.

"X.A.N.A. has activated a tower." Aileta whispers to Odd and Jeremie.

"Let's head to the factory." Odd said, signaling to Yumi.

' _Damn you, X.A.N.A.'_   Yumi's mind hissed.

"Sissi, I-." Yumi began, but Sissi gently placed a finger over her lips to silence her.

"Go fight that nasty X.A.N.A. but remember that we're going shopping as soon as you get back." Sissi whispered to her girlfriend before leaning in and giving her a quick peck on the lips.

"Stay safe." Sissi said before Yumi ran to catch up with Aileta and Odd. The five Lyoko Warriors reached the factory in record time, Yumi, Odd, and, Ulrich got into the scanners and were virtualized into Lyoko.

Yumi saw three Tanks and a swarm of Hornets coming their way, the trio split up. Odd taking Aileta and heading for the Tower.

Yumi took on the Hornets while Ulrich battled the trio of Tanks, Yumi used her Tessan Fans to destroy most of the Hornets.

Ulrich destroyed two of the Tanks, but the third one got past him and went after Odd and Aileta.

Seeing this Yumi acted, using her bow staff she jumped in between the Tank and her two friends.

"Yumi!" Aileta yelled. "Forget about me, just get inside the tower and deactivate it Aileta." Yumi said as she struggled to hold off the Tank.

Against her better judgment Aileta did as Yumi asked and entered the tower.

  

 

   


End file.
